Souls
are microchip-like devices that are the central items in the Go-Ongers arsenal. According to Go-on Seminar 41 (GP 43), they have used 28 of them in the series. Engine Souls The are one of two parts of an Engine as they reside on Earth. All Engine Souls are unique, sporting the body color of their engine and their logo. The Engine Souls are inserted into Engine Casts to restore an Engine to its full-sized body, but this transformation only lasts for ten minutes before losing strength and breaking apart into Soul and Cast. It can also simply "animate" the Engine Cast (as seen when Speedor, in Cast Form, follows Sosuke from time to time). They are also used to power the Mantan Gun. No Mantan Gun can function as a blaster without it. A Soul is also required to be used as a power-up for the finisher weapons, the Highway Buster, Junction Rifle, Super Highway Buster, and the Wing Boosters. Some of the Go-Ongers' later equipment was also designed for use with Engine Souls, including the GoRoader GT. By placing an Engine Soul in it, the Go-Roader GT can transform into its human-sized Action Mode possessed by the Engine, but using this form only lasts a few minutes and causes massive energy drain on the Engine Soul, to the point it can only fight one battle before recharging. Later, the Kankanbar (and by extension the Kankan Mantan Gun) was designed with the Ancient Engines' souls in mind. The Engines speak through the Engine Souls and can even move them though in a limited fashion. They can also take on a holographic form by having the Engine Soul in a compatible Transformation Device or through special projectors in the Ginjiro van or Sutou house. It is here at the latter areas that Engine Souls are usually recharged to replenish their energy. Image:soul-engine01.jpg|Engine Soul #1 - Speedor Image:soul-engine02.jpg|Engine Soul #2 - Buson Image:soul-engine03.jpg|Engine Soul #3 - BearRV Image:soul-engine04.jpg|Engine Soul #4 - Birca Image:soul-engine05.jpg|Engine Soul #5 - Gunpherd Image:soul-engine06.jpg|Engine Soul #6 - Carrigator Image:soul-engine07.jpg|Engine Soul #7 - Toripter Image:soul-engine08.jpg|Engine Soul #8 - Jetras Image:soul-engine09.jpg|Engine Soul #9 - Jumbowhale Image:soul-engine10.jpg|Engine Soul #10 - Kishamoth Image:soul-engine11.jpg|Engine Soul #11 - T-line Image:soul-engine12.jpg|Engine Soul #12 - K-line Image:soul-engine13.jpg|Engine Soul #13 - Machalcon Change Souls The were created by Bomper to armor up the Go-Ongers in time for battle. Go-Ongers 1 to 3 have blue decals, while Go-Ongers 4 and 5 have green decals. The Go-On Wings have red variants with their stylized logo on it. These souls are then set into their respective Transformation Devices, the Go Phone, the Shift Changer, and the Wing Trigger. Image:soul-123.jpg|Change Soul for Go-On Red, Blue, and Yellow Image:soul-45.jpg|Change Soul for Go-On Green and Black Image:soul-78.jpg|Change Soul for Go-On Gold and Silver Blaster Souls The are seven identical souls that are inserted into the Handle Blasters or Wing Boosters to provide a finishing attack for Engine-O G6, Engine-O G9, or Engine-O G12. All seven Blaster Souls are identical, sporting white bodies with orange lining and checker flag decals. Supply Soul was created by Ren in case of an energy drain. The Supply Soul even has a surplus of energy in that it powers up the combination to higher levels than before it was drained. To use, it is set inside the Mantan Gun, then shot at the Engine/Engine Formation needing the boost. This can only be done once however. It is the first soul molded with clear plastic (yellow). Tokon Soul The is a Soul similar to the Change Souls in appearance. Its function is to serve as Armored Wheel GoRoader GT's primary power soul and once inserted allows the GoRoader GT to fight in giant Action Mode. Created by Ren after he analyzed Hiroto's ineffective Power Soul and was able to complete it correctly. Power Soul is the generic term for prototype Souls that, once properly programmed, can be used in Engine-related items. Go-On Gold is seen with several silver non-decaled Power Souls and a damaged gold one, which he'd used in an attempt to control GoRoader GT. Human Souls As seen in GP 12: Sosuke Banki!?, a stored human soul can take the form of a simple, non-decaled gold 'soul'. After accidentally switching souls with Hatsuden Banki, Sosuke Esumi's soul was drawn out of the Barbaric Machine Beast's body by the Engines, and was then set into the Junction Rifle and fired at Sousuke's body, returning both he and Hatsuden Banki to their original bodies. Ugatz Soul Soul]] A Soul in the likeness of the Ugatz footsoldiers. Dōkokugan/Long Soul In Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger, Meka stole the Dōkokugan (the sealed form of Long) and reshaped it into an Engine Soul, allowing it to be inserted into the Nunchuck Banki's slot to empower him. Kegalesia Soul During the events of the theatrical movie Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!, Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia's soul was accidentally separated from her body and took the form of the Kegalesia Soul. It was set into Bomper by the other Ministers in an effort to take control of him and set a trap for the Go-Ongers (who were at the time trapped in Samurai World), but Bomper managed to regain control and eject the Soul, which was returned to Kegalesia's body. BOMPER Soul The BOMPER Soul is a toy-only item that was given away to attendees of the theatrical movie Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!. Kyoryu Soul As seen in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!, Sosuke Esumi used the Kyoryu Disk in his Mantan Gun to form Hyper Go-on Red. This then "forms" a Soul in the likeness of the Kyoryu Origami inside of the Mantan Gun Rod Mode. Kanzen Soul As seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the Gokaigers' ultimate power is the Kanzen Soul, fashioned after the Engines' souls, which is inserted into Engine Machalcon to form Kanzen GokaiOh. Special G6 Soul Engine Soul (Op ver.) Engine Soul (End ver.) Engine Soul (Engine Daishogun ver.) Notes *Despite the stated fact that a Mantan Gun requires an Engine Soul to work in Gun Mode, the Gokaigers do not need to them to shoot when they transform into the Go-Ongers. This is not addressed in the show. See also Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Go-Onger) Category:Special Systems Category:Sentai Power Sources